<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This December. by Rqccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299993">This December.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqccoon/pseuds/Rqccoon'>Rqccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based around the song 'This December' but a entirely different songs plays throughout the book, Basically everyone is there but its focused on dream and george uwu, But its actually not unrequited !, Christmas Special, Dream holds Christmas meetups every year, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George dislikes Christmas, George has a small panic attack at some point :D, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Unrequited Love, theyre in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqccoon/pseuds/Rqccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George doesn't like Christmas, and all Dream wants is for George to come to his yearly Christmas meetups. </p><p>And somehow, Dream shows George Christmas isn't all to bad at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This December.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GUYS IK I SAID I WAS TAKING A BREAK BUT I WANTED TO MAKE A CHRISTMAS SPEACIAL AND SO I MADE THIS IN MY SPARE TIME DURING ALL MY COLLEGE WORK JIOAJBNGJBAFKLJGBOITJBNGJN</p><p>I REALLY LIKED HOW THIS TURNED OUT, I LOVE YOU ALL &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>ALSO MERRY CHIRSTAMS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ITS NOT CHIRSTMAS DAY UNTIL LIKE....AN HOUR BUT AAAA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foggy cold air goes up into the air as George blows his hot breath into his gloved hands, the layered clothes doing nothing for the freezing man. He was walking home in this dammed Christmas weather, trying to carry bags filled with living necessities.<br/>
<br/>
George had never been the biggest fan of Christmas, ever.<br/>
<br/>
He never liked the weather that came with it, the put-on cheery smiles, the shopping sprees, and the family get together. George did not just dislike Christmas, he basically hated it. George was used to the seasons going by, George never really did anything for Christmas, maybe play some Minecraft tournaments with his friends but other than that, he spent Christmas alone, but they too had plans on Christmas too, including Dream's Christmas meetup.<br/>
<br/>
He lived alone, so there was not really anyone to spend Christmas with, other than his cat, Dream had offered the last two Christmas' for George to come down, even offering to pay for his ticket. George politely refused the offer and always told Dream that the money was not the problem. Dream did not understand and that was okay, he did not need too.<br/>
<br/>
Dream was always disappointed, same with all his other friends. Dream liked to hold the Christmas get togethers', Dream expressed many times that he felt bad for George, spending the most wonderful time of the year alone but George preferred it that way, at least he thought so.<br/>
<br/>
George seemed to lie to himself a lot, obviously not purposefully, he guesses it just how he copes with so much.<br/>
<br/>
George sniffles as he puts down the bags to fish out his keys from his jacket pockets, he pulls them out, he jams them into the door and unlocks the flat he lives in.<br/>
<br/>
He hears a meow as he opens the door, Stripes just sitting at the other side of the door.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey kitty." He smiles at her.<br/>
<br/>
He tiredly pulled himself into the small home, taking off his hat and gloves, throwing his puffy jacket onto the couch in the living room. He watches as his cat runs into her favourite spot in the living room, curling up into a ball. He turned to the kitchen side of the room and starts to unpack his shopping and starts to fill up his fridge, he knew soon he would probably have to start up his computer and join discord. Dream was most likely to ask George about the Christmas meetup for the third time since the last two he refused.<br/>
<br/>
Dream wanted to know why George didn't want to come, George knew exactly why and was definitely never going to tell him, never.<br/>
<br/>
George yawned as he pulled his jumper sleeves over his hands, he sat down in his gaming chair in front of his monitors.<br/>
<br/>
George's reasons for not going was because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.<br/>
<br/>
George knew he would end up confessing, right there and then.<br/>
<br/>
George accepted the fact months and months ago that he was in love with Dream, he didn't avoid the fact or lie to himself about it like many other things but it didn't mean he had to come face to face with the feelings, Dream didn't need to know and that was okay with George.<br/>
<br/>
It would only ruin the friendship they share anyways, Dream was living happily straight while George was living in a complete mess of confusion all the time but again, that was okay with George.<br/>
<br/>
George's face was lit up by the screens from being turned on, the load up screen showing. George waited for it to be finished before clicking on discord, looking for the call everyone was already in, George reading a previous message on his phone when walking home that everyone was already on.<br/>
<br/>
George smiled at how many names were already in the call.<br/>
<br/>
He clicked to join.<br/>
<br/>
"BIG G!" was the first thing he heard as he joined.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello Tommy."<br/>
<br/>
A bunch of hello's from others came through the call.<br/>
<br/>
"George!" Dream shouted into his mic and George laughed replying with the usual;<br/>
<br/>
"Dream!"<br/>
<br/>
"Awh, aren't you lot the cutest."<br/>
<br/>
The culprit of the comment was Wilbur, clearly not in the mood for any hold ups on the conversation that was meant to be taking place.<br/>
<br/>
"What crawled up your ass?" that was Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
"Two children."<br/>
<br/>
The call erupted in laughter and a bunch of disgusted sounds from others.<br/>
<br/>
"Not like that! I have to supervise two hyperactive children at this Christmas meetup!" Wilbur rushed his words as everyone took his words literally.<br/>
<br/>
George lightly laughed at the conversation going on, he was not really interested in taking part, he knew he was not going to come. He dreaded the moment Dream would ask the question.<br/>
<br/>
George continues to listen in as Bad shouts 'language!' to Tommy swearing, the occasional questions from Philza, the random Spanish coming from Quackity and Karl asking if anyone wanted to see him jug a can of monster and the voice of Dream just talking about the plans for this year but all George could keep thinking was how sweet it was to hear his voice.<br/>
<br/>
George thought about how lovely it would be to just get Dream all to himself and to hear nothing but sweet whispers in his ears, he thought about how Dream would hold him in his arms as he did so, how perfectly the would fit together as a pair.<br/>
<br/>
"George?!"<br/>
<br/>
George snapped out from his thoughts from the sudden call of his name.<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm, what?"<br/>
<br/>
Dream chuckled, "You coming this year?"<br/>
<br/>
There it was, the question he was just waiting for, he knew what he was going to say and Dream knew it too.<br/>
<br/>
"Dream, you know I'm not.", George sighed.<br/>
<br/>
The call was filled with upset groans and complaints.<br/>
<br/>
"I was looking forward to seeing you big G! This is me and Tubbo's first time coming and you're skipping out!" Tommy faked a cry and Tubbo chimed in.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes! How selfish of you George!"<br/>
<br/>
Tubbo was not wrong, George was selfish, he thought about himself every time around Christmas, but it was the best for everyone.<br/>
<br/>
"My bad." George could only apologise, he did it last time, and the time before.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone returned to speaking, finalising the plan, dates and times of flights and pickups set.<br/>
<br/>
Soon one by one people started leaving.<br/>
<br/>
It was just Dream, Sapnap and George left in the call.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm disappointed you're not coming again George; I need to stop getting my hopes up." Sapnap sighed, a little hint of teasing in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
George just shrugged it off, "Should've excepted it, Sap."<br/>
<br/>
"Arghh, you're too mean, I'm going to head for now. Goodnight fellas."<br/>
<br/>
Both of the other boys replied their farewells.<br/>
<br/>
It was only George and Dream in the call now, it was awkwardly silent for only for a few seconds but it felt like ages for George.<br/>
<br/>
"Are....are you okay, George?"<br/>
<br/>
Dream's worry caught George off guard, George knew he wasn't, but it was nothing to wallow over, George did actually want to go, but he was just too scared.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm okay if you are."<br/>
<br/>
"Then I'm not okay."<br/>
<br/>
George furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>
<br/>
Dream continued, "You were quiet throughout the call and zoning out."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm just tired, Dream."<br/>
<br/>
George heard him sigh on the other side.<br/>
<br/>
George knew Dream was disappointed, why wouldn't he be?<br/>
<br/>
"George, why won't you come or is it generally you don't want to see everyone....or me?"<br/>
<br/>
Spot on, Dream was exactly spot on, yeah, George didn't want to see him. Because if he did, so much was being put at risk, seeing Dream would be the end for him.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll take the silence as a yes." George could hear the realisation and sadness in Dream's voice.<br/>
<br/>
George suddenly felt worse, felt bad because Dream knew why now, not all of it but a part of the reason why.<br/>
<br/>
Both sat in call in silence again, both just bathing in the silence.<br/>
<br/>
George started to think, how lonely he really was, in this house alone every year, how cold it got on his own. Maybe George should let the Christmas spirit in, let it lighten his life for a while, not that already had Dream for that, but maybe going to the party would be a good thing.<br/>
<br/>
George would not be alone with Dream, everyone else would be there. George could easily avoid facing his feelings, he could easily keep it down. Pretend for a while that he does not actually like Dream like that, he could do that for a few days, he could and can.<br/>
<br/>
"Did I do something to make you not want to meet me?" Dream question was nervously asked.<br/>
<br/>
George disregards the question entirely, "I'll come."<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
"I said, I'll come."<br/>
<br/>
"But-"<br/>
<br/>
George answered Dream's question, "And no, you haven't done anything wrong.", <em>other than doing anything but what I want you to do.</em><br/>
<br/>
"You'll seriously come?" Dream sounded ecstatic, and George couldn't help but melt at his sudden excitement.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll pay for your ticket!"<br/>
<br/>
"Dream! No!"<br/>
<br/>
"Too late, I've sent it to you!"<br/>
<br/>
"I'll PayPal you then!"<br/>
<br/>
"No!"<br/>
<br/>
And with that Dream left the call.<br/>
<br/>
And then it sank if what George just agreed to.<br/>
<br/>
How the fuck was he meant to push down his feelings for the next week?!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
°<br/>
<br/>
George sighed as he backed up from his bed, looking at the suitcase he just packed and a backpack.<br/>
<br/>
He put the last thing in the backpack with was a wrapped small box.<br/>
<br/>
Dream has explained later on that they were doing secret Santa since so many of them were coming over this year, of course some people couldn't make it, like Minx and Schaltt for whatever reason...<br/>
<br/>
Everyone knew why.<br/>
<br/>
George had gotten Tubbo for secret Santa, he decided on getting him a bracelet with a bee charm on it. He knew that Tubbo already had a punch of Bee plushies so there was no point in getting him another one.<br/>
<br/>
George started to think about the he was soon to get, the plane was meant to leave at 2:30 on the 23rd, the flight was nine hours to get to Florida, so George would arrive at 7 in the morning on Christmas eve, he would stay for Christmas and leave later that day. It was simple.<br/>
<br/>
There was no need to worry, it wasn't like anything major would happen in the short 24 hours he was about to spend in Florida.<br/>
<br/>
George looked on his phone to check his online ticket that Dream had bought for him.<br/>
<br/>
He was only meant to be staying for two days, not that long.<br/>
<br/>
A notification popped up on his phone, a message from Dream.<br/>
<br/>
D: u excited?<br/>
<br/>
George raised his eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
G: Sure.<br/>
<br/>
D: everyone else is too<br/>
<br/>
D: wanna show u something<br/>
<br/>
D: alone, when u come, just the two of us<br/>
<br/>
George stared at the message in confusion, what did Dream mean? What he did want to show George?<br/>
<br/>
After few minutes another text came through.<br/>
<br/>
D: was that weird? the lack of response is making me feel like you arent okay with it<br/>
<br/>
G: No, its fine<br/>
<br/>
G: Just confused ig<br/>
<br/>
D: dw about it<br/>
<br/>
Why the hell are they both texting so awkwardly, George cringed.<br/>
<br/>
D: your flight isn’t till another good few hours<br/>
<br/>
D: wanna play?<br/>
<br/>
G: Only for an hour<br/>
<br/>
D: discord<br/>
<br/>
George turned off his phone, he pulled his fingers through his hair. Why the hell was that interaction so awful, Dream and his conversations have never been so- blunt and awkward before.<br/>
<br/>
George pocketed his phone and picked up the suitcase and bag from his bed, he placed it beside his door so he could grab them before he left for his flight in a few hours. He then sat in his chair, the monitors already on from editing earlier. He brought discord up and looked through the voice calls and found the one Dream was in.<br/>
<br/>
Dream was currently in a call with Wilbur and Fundy.<br/>
<br/>
"But what if he-" Dream's sentence was cut off with a big scream from Fundy.<br/>
<br/>
George winced, the scream hurting his head.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello George." Wilbur sounded awfully gleeful today.<br/>
<br/>
"Hi." He grumbled back.<br/>
<br/>
What was Dream talking about before he joined, "What were you guys talking about?"<br/>
<br/>
Dream coughed, and it sounded really fake.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh! Just about how there is going to be no streams for Christmas since we are all going to be together!"<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, Wilbur seemed way to chuffed for it to be sincere.<br/>
<br/>
But George couldn't be bothered getting into it.<br/>
<br/>
"Want to play some parkour maps?" Dream interrupted asking all of them.<br/>
<br/>
"Anything but the MC championship map please." Fundy replied.<br/>
<br/>
For over an hour the lot played, Fundy kept cursing every time he fell, Wilbur gave up and watched them in spectator mode, laughing at every time Fundy failed. Dream was determined and George just took his time, sometimes hearing a few encouraging words from Wilbur when he wasn't laughing so hard at Fundy.<br/>
<br/>
George yawned, closing his eyes, as much as his sleep schedule was fucked, if he wanted to has enough energy to catch this plane in time he'd have to get some sleep now.<br/>
<br/>
"Gogy, you know were both getting the same plane, right?"<br/>
<br/>
George opened his eyes and stared at Wilbur's icon in the discord call.<br/>
<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah! The airport closer to me had no tickets for Florida so I had to get one from the airport you’re going to, I'm driving down, so I can pick you up on the way to airport." Wilbur gave his explanation and his offer.<br/>
<br/>
Fundy chimed in, "Your lucky George, I have to get a taxi to my airport."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, that'd would be nice, thanks." George thanked Wilbur.<br/>
<br/>
George sat for a few seconds, wondering if he should say something else or if Dream was going to say anything because he had been quiet this whole call.<br/>
<br/>
He said nothing, so George decided it was time to go.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm going to get rest now, everything else is ready for the flight."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, me too, George before you sleep send me your address, I'll hopefully pick you up at midnight."<br/>
<br/>
George said he would and said goodnight as he logged off, he was exhausted and confused.<br/>
<br/>
Dream seemed really off, was it because of him?<br/>
<br/>
George didn't want to think about it, he climbed into his covers, send his address to Wilbur and set his alarm.<br/>
<br/>
He put his phone on charge and closed his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
°<br/>
<br/>
Beep.<br/>
<br/>
Beep.<br/>
<br/>
Beep.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of "I'm not in love" by 10cc was blaring as George got up, he sat as his phone continued to play the song and beep every few seconds, the song had been a long-time favourite of George's, he yawns, he must of got at least two hours of sleep. He squinted at he looked at the lit up phone, the time reading out 22:00.<br/>
<br/>
He turned off the alarm, George had an hour to get ready before Wilbur arrived, George the realises that Wilbur probably only had an hour of sleep due to him needing to drive down too as well as getting ready.<br/>
<br/>
George jumped out of bed, pulling off his shirt as he fast walked into his bathroom, he turned on the shower as he pulled off the rest of his sleep wear to get into the warm shower.<br/>
<br/>
He quickly got drenched and used whatever shampoo he grabbed first, he scrubbed his hands into his hair as he washed his hair.<br/>
<br/>
He finished it out and continued with everything else he did to be hygienic.<br/>
<br/>
He jumped out grabbing his blue towel, rubbing it violently through his hair, trying to be quick as possible.<br/>
<br/>
He returned back to his room still drying himself, he opened his wardrobe and pulled out a blue t-shirt, some random patterned hoodie and cuffed black jeans.<br/>
<br/>
He finished off drying himself and check his phone as he pulled on his clothes.<br/>
<br/>
There was a two texts from Wilbur, one from just before he fell asleep saying 'thks' and one fifteen minutes ago saying he'd be there in 30, George had half an hour to brush his teeth, grab some breakfast and make his way downstairs from his apartment to meet Wilbur outside.<br/>
<br/>
George ran back into the bathroom, brushing his teeth he stared at himself in the mirror, brown eyes stared back at him.<br/>
<br/>
George faltered his movements for a moment, thinking a little too hard before shaking his head and returning to brushing his teeth. He spat out the foam and returned to his room to grab his phone and charger, the charger going into the bag next to the door. He grabbed the bag and suitcase and brought them to the front door.<br/>
<br/>
He then went into the kitchen that was connected to his living room and opened a cupboard to grab the bread.<br/>
<br/>
He decided going with toast for his breakfast, he put it into his toaster as he unlocked his phone to reply to Wilbur.<br/>
<br/>
G: I'm ready for when u arrive<br/>
<br/>
W: Good be there in 10<br/>
<br/>
G: Hope ur not texting and driving<br/>
<br/>
W: Nope<br/>
<br/>
W: Speech to text<br/>
<br/>
G: lol<br/>
<br/>
George put his phone down as the toast popped out.<br/>
<br/>
He grabbed butter from his fridge and put it on.<br/>
<br/>
George ate his toast as he poured cat biscuits into a small bowl in the kitchen, he heard a meow from the living room and the patter of paws as Stripes came to eat her food.<br/>
<br/>
George smiled and petted her fur.<br/>
<br/>
He put everything away and started to munch on last piece of his toast, he makes his way into the living room, picking up the coat he threw onto the couch yesterday.<br/>
<br/>
He puts it on, knowing he really didn't need this much layers for where he was going.<br/>
<br/>
He pulls on his shoes too, looking at his phone, checking in with one of his friends that she was going feed Stripes while he was away.<br/>
<br/>
Which she was still up for.<br/>
<br/>
George pats Stripes as she returns back into the living room.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll miss you sweetheart." He whispers to the cat.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry I won't be here for Christmas, I'll bring you back a toy."<br/>
<br/>
The cat just mews in response, probably with no idea what George just said.<br/>
<br/>
George gets up, making sure he had everything, including Tubbo's present. He then put the backpack on and picked up the suitcase. He exited his flat and used the elevator to get to the first floor.<br/>
<br/>
George pushed through the front door once the elevator doors opened.<br/>
<br/>
There was Wilbur leaning on a car, he was wearing his infamous beanie, he looked up from his phone and smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"Gogy!"<br/>
<br/>
George watched as Wilbur put his phone away and jog up to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Wilbur!" George smiles.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur gave a quick hug, "I'm glad you're coming this year, swear down you won't regret it, it's absolutely the best."<br/>
<br/>
George nodded, he was not so sure he will.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur caught George's unconvinced face, "George, don't worry, Dream will love you."<br/>
<br/>
George's jaw dropped and looked at Wilbur with a weird look.<br/>
<br/>
"I can tell you're worrying about meeting up." Wilbur patted George's shoulder, "And I tell there is something else."<br/>
<br/>
"What? No-"<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur took George's suitcase from him and walked over to his car, "Wilbur, there isn't anything else going on-"<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur laughed, genuinely, "Keep telling yourself that."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
°<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur and George stood in the baggage claim, George shifted on his feet, fidgeting with his hands.<br/>
<br/>
They were both currently waiting for Tommy and Tubbo to show up, Wilbur too looked anxious too, probably wondering where on earth the pair were.<br/>
<br/>
Both managed to get on a plane at the airport Wilbur was meant to get on too, but Wilbur as said before couldn’t get a ticket from that airport, Wilbur was very worried about the two being on the plane alone, who would trust two chaotic teenagers on a plane without an adult, it’s all Wilbur talked about on the plane along with his excitement for this meetup.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur also spent the plane talking about Niki, what a shocker!<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur was clearly a talker, George not so much.<br/>
<br/>
Of course he could spend hours upon hours on a mic, but face to face, it was hard for him.  So, listening to Wilbur the whole flight was okay with him, Wilbur of course asked George questions too on the flight, Wilbur asked who George had gotten for secret Santa to which George replied it would ruin the whole point of it all.<br/>
<br/>
“Where the fuck are they?” Wilbur ran a hand through his hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Where are who?”<br/>
<br/>
Both Wilbur and George jumped.<br/>
<br/>
A pair of laughter erupted behind them, and the two turned around to look at Tubbo and Tommy.<br/>
 <br/>
“Finally, I thought you two brought the plane down or something.” Wilbur muttered.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy nor Tubbo replied as they stared at George, “George!”, Tommy shouted, gaining a few looks from some surrounding people.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought you weren’t coming!” Tubbo clapped his hands together.<br/>
<br/>
George smiled, “I changed my mind.”<br/>
<br/>
Tommy put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, “Bet of was because of me!”<br/>
<br/>
George rolled his eyes and shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
“Tommy, Tubbo, go get your damn stuff!” Wilbur pushed the two towards the luggage claim.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy mocked Wilbur as he walked over with Tubbo to get their bags. Wilbur turned back to George, “I’m glad their okay.”<br/>
<br/>
George nodded, he watched as Wilbur checked his phone.<br/>
<br/>
“Dream says he’s here.”<br/>
<br/>
George raises an eyebrow, “Thought we were getting a taxi?”<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur shrugs, “Looks like Dream decided he wanted to be a gentleman and pick us up since we’re the last to show up.”<br/>
<br/>
The two teens returned with their bags, “Let’s go wait out front then, let’s not make Dream wait.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dream’s getting us?”, Tommy asked, “How’re we meant to tell who’s him?”<br/>
<br/>
Tommy made a valid point, none of them knew what he looked like.<br/>
<br/>
And that made it settle in for George, he was about to meet the faceless man he had been crushing on for ages, Face to face during Christmas. Some would be over the moon to meet their crush like this, during Christmas, spending the holiday together, confessing by the Christmas tree, kissing.<br/>
<br/>
George slapped his hands onto his cheeks, 'stop thinking!' He cried to himself internally.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure we'll figure it out once we get out." Wilbur swung his bag over his shoulder, "Don't run anywhere."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah George, don't run away." Tommy bumped into George as he pulled Tubbo in front of the two adults to get ahead.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure he was talking to you, Tommy." George rolled his eyes as the two ran with their stuff into the waves of people.<br/>
<br/>
"Why do they always do the opposite of what I say?!" Wilbur started to pick up his pace, trying to keep an eye on the two.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur's legs were longer than George's, so Wilbur disappeared in seconds into the crowd of people, along with Tubbo and Tommy.<br/>
<br/>
"Wai- Wilbur!" George called out to catch his attention in hopes he would stop.<br/>
<br/>
George looked ahead, walking faster, trying to push passed people. He tries to looked over everyone, hoping he would spot the beanie man.<br/>
<br/>
But to no avail, George couldn't see any of them and he had no idea what direction he was meant to head.<br/>
<br/>
George clutched onto his backpack and kept turning his head, hopping to spot something, someone.<br/>
<br/>
But all he saw was mashes of yellow and hints of blues passing by.<br/>
<br/>
Coming to America was a mistake, and if this unfortunate event didn't prove it enough already, what else could?<br/>
<br/>
George's breathing hitched as he realises he just got lost in a sea of people, damn Christmas rush in December.<br/>
<br/>
George tried to dodge people as they start to bump into him, he feels tears prick at his eyes as he starts to struggle to breathe. He feels like curling into himself and sinking into the floor, he shakes as blurry eyes looks around in a panicked state to find the others.<br/>
<br/>
George screws his eyes shut, trying to even out his breathing.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly there is a pair of arms being wrapped around his shoulders as he's brought into someone's chest.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, listen, you're fine, you're okay."<br/>
<br/>
George knows that voice.<br/>
<br/>
George buries himself in further to the hug, his own arms trying to wrap around the waist of the male holding him.<br/>
<br/>
Dream found him.<br/>
<br/>
"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Dream's voice sounds so much better in person, his voice was soft and caring.<br/>
<br/>
George nods his head into Dream's chest.<br/>
<br/>
Dream pulls out from the hug, but he grabs onto George's hand, "So I don't lose you." was his reasoning.<br/>
<br/>
George holds on tight to Dream's hand as Dream leads them out.<br/>
<br/>
George is constantly staring at the ground the walk, refusing to look at Dream, scared of how he'll feel, if he'll fall deeper.<br/>
<br/>
Once they met up with the others, Wilbur is apologising so much and both the teens look guilty for causing the situation in the first place.<br/>
<br/>
They all get into the car, George finally after a few minutes of driving and Tubbo and Tommy arguing in the back, gets a good look at Dream.<br/>
<br/>
He stares at Dream from the passenger seat under his eyelashes, Dream looks so beautiful and George regrets his decision to look but can't help keep looking.<br/>
<br/>
Dream's hair was wavy somewhat short but kept tidy, his jawline was lovely, especially with the way his adam's apple rested on his throat, Dream also had a handsome nose, even from the side.<br/>
<br/>
George's eyes travelled down, looking to Dream's hands on the steering wheel, he watched as his hands flexed every time Dream adjusted his hands to get a grip on the wheel, his hands were fairly large, probably larger than George's and that got him to thinking about how easily Dream's hands would fit over his own.<br/>
<br/>
George looked back up, kept studying Dream until his head tilts to look over to George, Dream raises his eyebrows in question.<br/>
<br/>
George flushes and looks the other way, trying to find something more interesting other than the man sitting beside him.<br/>
<br/>
He heard Dream chuckle, George thought it was impossible to turned any shade deeper than he already was.<br/>
<br/>
The boys in the back were quiet, George assumes they've fallen asleep, and at this rate, George is going to too.<br/>
<br/>
Then he slowly yawns as he watches the clouds fly by, his eyes closing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
°<br/>
<br/>
George wakes up later in someone’s arms.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you all shut the fuck up, man’s sleeping over here."<br/>
<br/>
That sounded like Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, Dream could always just carry George upstairs!", and that sounded like Quackity.<br/>
<br/>
"Bro, but can't you see their having a homie moment?" That was definitely Karl.<br/>
<br/>
"You're all so mean, your indoor voices, shhh." Bad as always trying to calm everyone down.<br/>
<br/>
"But BAAAAAAD-"<br/>
<br/>
George jumped, hearing Skeppy's shouting waking him completely.<br/>
<br/>
He still had his eyes half closed as he turned to look at everyone behind him.<br/>
<br/>
"Morning sunshine!"<br/>
<br/>
George turned to look to his left, a smiling Sapnap staring back.<br/>
<br/>
George lazily smiled back and muttered a small 'hi.'<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap gasped, "Did you guys hear that!", George falls back into whoever's arms was holding him, most likely Dream, "He didn't tell me to fuck off!"<br/>
<br/>
George knew this was a bad idea, letting himself relax into Dream's arms knowing he meant nothing more to Dream other than being his best friend.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't get your hopes up, he's probably just jet lagged." A grumble came from somewhere in the room, Technoblade and the follow of Philza's laughter came shortly after.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, if wants pizza or something he needs to be awake." Eret suddenly spoke.<br/>
<br/>
The person holding him sighed, clearly Dream. Dream's hands lightly shook as he pulled George back up.<br/>
<br/>
"Gotta wake up bud, we're going to order food for lunch and dinner."<br/>
<br/>
George rubbed his eyes as clambered off from Dream to sit on the couch.<br/>
<br/>
He could clearly see everyone now, eyes wide open.<br/>
<br/>
All of them were here, and for the first time, so was he. He smiled as he looked at everyone interacting and laughing.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.<br/>
<br/>
George looks around, seeing a Christmas tree, probably green but he couldn't tell but the fairy lights wrapped around the tree were blinking blue.<br/>
<br/>
George's eyes widened as he knew every time George received a picture of Dream's Christmas each year, the lights were just white, did Dream change them just for him?<br/>
<br/>
George decided not to read into too much and got up from the couch and followed everyone into the kitchen, Sapnap put an arm around George's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm really glad you changed your mind, don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up for another time!" Sapnap beamed as he pulled George closer to give him a side hug.<br/>
<br/>
George slapped the arm around him, "Let go!", he laughs, "You would've just spent your Christmas like you usually do!"<br/>
<br/>
"No, seriously I think I was gonna cry if you didn't come." Sapnap tried to pull a serious face but George could see right through it.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh boo hoo!" George ducked out from his grasp and sat on one of stools in the kitchen, Sapnap taking one beside him.<br/>
<br/>
George listens as everyone makes suggestions on what to order.<br/>
<br/>
Karl keeps saying his burger special to which Fundy replied, 'we don't want your inverted grilled cheeseburger!'<br/>
<br/>
Everyone laughed at that.<br/>
<br/>
The day goes on after the decided on just ordering from a pizza place that does other stuff on the menu. So, everyone got something the liked.<br/>
<br/>
Throughout the day, George steals glances at Dream.<br/>
<br/>
Currently they were all back in the living room, in their pjs, watching Niki, Tommy, Purpled and Eret play Mario Kart, all trying to beat each other.<br/>
<br/>
They took turns, whoever came last place had to swap out with someone who had not played yet. George had kept coming in 3rd place for a few turns till Punz beat him.<br/>
<br/>
Niki was surprisingly doing well, in second but Purpled was in first and well, Tommy was throwing a fit in last place, screaming, and shouting at the screen.<br/>
<br/>
"Idiots! Fucking MOV- SHIT!!" Tommy screams as he ran into a banana.<br/>
<br/>
It was a funny sight to watch Tommy fail so much.<br/>
<br/>
George hadn't really had a chance to speak properly yet, George actually hadn't said a word to Dream yet at all.<br/>
<br/>
Only Dream had spoken to him, calming him down in the airport, asking if George wanted a plain pizza or not.<br/>
<br/>
George had only given Dream a bunch of nods so far.<br/>
<br/>
Thinking about Dream, George looked over to him, he was on the other side of the room, but as soon George looked over, Dream was already looking at him. Dream smiled, tooth and all, a sincere smile. George felt like he could die right here and now, all he could muster was a small smile back, a genuine one though, as awkwardly looked at the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Some time had passed, Punz had won the Mario Kart and surprisingly Karl came second, everyone was now heading to their rooms, the younger ones settled in the living room with blankets and pillows.<br/>
<br/>
George and Dream were the only ones in the kitchen, Dream was drinking some water from a glass.<br/>
<br/>
George stared at his hands, mouth shut just so he wouldn't say anything dumb.<br/>
<br/>
"George."<br/>
<br/>
George looked at him, he had gotten closer, and his voice was low, in a whisper.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you making me do all the effort to get a conversation going for something?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry."<br/>
<br/>
Dream chuckles lowly, "Don't be, you're probably exhausted from waking up so early and then getting on a plane for hours."<br/>
<br/>
Dream's hand is now in his hair, pulling it back slightly. "You're gonna have to sleep in my room tonight, unless you want to sleep with all those children back there." Dream whispers as he plays with George's hair, and George wishes he would do it forever.</p><p> </p><p>George shook his head, "I'd rather not sleep in a room with smelly teens."<br/>
<br/>
George knew what he was about to get himself into, sharing a bed with Dream.<br/>
<br/>
"C'mon then."<br/>
<br/>
Dream's hand pulls away from his hair and he motions with his head for George to follow him upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
They enter Dream's room together and George takes at short look around, he probably guesses the room is green or somewhat in that shade range of green.<br/>
<br/>
Small trinkets are scattered across the room, his setup in the corner.<br/>
<br/>
There was a few pictures on the bedside table too.<br/>
<br/>
George watches as Dream pulls off his shirt and George swears his brain combusts.<br/>
<br/>
George knew that Dream sometimes worked out, but damn, George shoved his hands over his face as looked away.<br/>
<br/>
"What you hiding for?" Dream pokes at George, "Am I too hot for you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up." George takes his hands away from his face to climb into Dream's bed and under the covers.<br/>
<br/>
Dream snorts and joins George in the bed too, both of them lay on their backs, staring at the roof.<br/>
<br/>
George is somewhat happy, being so close to Dream, actually getting to see him, George was actually enjoying his time, seeing everyone, playing games, socialising.<br/>
<br/>
George knew Dream was going to be handsome, but never this much, he was surprised he hadn't said anything stupid yet, even as he laid here so close to him. He could feel the warmth radiating from Dream, his even breathing as he relaxes. George just hopes Dream could not hear his beating heart.<br/>
<br/>
A few minutes of silence pass before Dream breaks it, shuffling, turning on his side to face George.<br/>
<br/>
George turns his head to look right back at Dream.<br/>
<br/>
"I think this is my new favourite Christmas meetup." Dream smirks.<br/>
<br/>
George rolls his eyes, "Course it is Dream."<br/>
<br/>
"Clay," Dream put a hand on George's cheek, his thumb moving in circles. "Call me Clay while you're here."<br/>
<br/>
George just stares into Dream's eyes, they are a bright colour of yellow but he can still see the shine in them, and something in his eyes that he can't quite put a name too.<br/>
<br/>
What was this?<br/>
<br/>
Was this normal for best friends to be like this, sure, George liked Dream but Dream didn't like George, but with the way he was acting...it points in all of the signs of Dream, Clay returning George's feelings.<br/>
<br/>
"Clay?"<br/>
<br/>
Clay hummed, still caressing his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
George thought for a moment, really thinking about confessing right now.<br/>
<br/>
George's eyes flicked down to Clay's lips, Clay saw this, "I-", his throat closed up, unable to say what he wanted to say.<br/>
<br/>
This was the stupid thing he didn't want to say.<br/>
<br/>
But the stupid thing was the best feeling ever, the feeling of want and need.<br/>
<br/>
But, George knew he could never get want he wanted, he kept telling himself that Clay is just a very affectionate friend, that this was normal and Clay did this with his close friends, like Sapnap too.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, never mind." George smiles and turns around, facing his back towards Clay.<br/>
<br/>
He already misses the feeling of Clay's hand on his face.<br/>
<br/>
He closes his eyes, hoping to forget what just happened.<br/>
<br/>
Before feeling into slumber, he felt an arm snake it's way around his waist, being pulled flushed against a chest.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
°<br/>
<br/>
Violent shakes woke George up, "Get up big G!"<br/>
<br/>
George pushes the hands shaking him away, "Fuck off Tommy."<br/>
<br/>
The hands push passed George's ones back to shaking him.<br/>
<br/>
"It’s bloody Christmas you ass!"<br/>
<br/>
George shots up.<br/>
<br/>
A muffled snort comes from beside him, Tubbo was standing beside Tommy while he smirked.<br/>
<br/>
"What's so funny?" George asks raising an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
"Nuthin’ big man." Tommy pats George's back, "Just hurry up."<br/>
<br/>
Both of the kids leave running out, clearly excited for presents.<br/>
<br/>
But George decides its way to early, he rubs his eyes, getting the sleep out from them.<br/>
<br/>
All of a sudden George remembers last night, he groans, hands covering his reddening face. Clay had hugged him from behind, the cuddled as they slept together, Clay was honestly making things harder for George.<br/>
<br/>
Thinking about Clay, where was he.<br/>
<br/>
George looked to the empty side of the bed. Nowhere in the room.<br/>
<br/>
Clay must have already gotten up earlier, much to George's disappointment, he wishes he woke up first, to spend a few more minutes of cuddling.<br/>
<br/>
George swings his legs out from under the covers, yawning. He has a long day ahead of him.<br/>
<br/>
George spots a dull yellow hoodie on the back of Clay's gaming chair, and George can't help the urge to put it on, so, he does. Walking over he picks up the material, it looks larger than usual but that was because it was not his, he pulls it over his head and lets the hoodie engulf him, he feels comfort. The hoodie just reached just before his knees, obviously to big on him, but George didn't mind.<br/>
<br/>
George kneels down to open his backpack that was on the ground in Clay's room, pulling out the small wrapped present for Tubbo.<br/>
<br/>
He's sure Tubbo will love this.<br/>
<br/>
Leaving the room, he heads downstairs, with the hoodie on, if anyone asks him anything, he'll say he was cold and grabbed the closet thing.<br/>
<br/>
As he got closer to the living room, he heard chatter, he enters the room, he walks over to the Christmas tree to place the present in hand with all the others.<br/>
<br/>
"Finally, he arrives!" Eret shouts, everyone else cheers.<br/>
<br/>
George rolls his eyes, but he does let out a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
George catches Clay's eyes, he was holding two mugs, he holds up one for George.<br/>
<br/>
"Let's get our presents!" Tommy shouts going straight to the tree, trying to find the one named for him.<br/>
<br/>
George watches as the others get up to find theirs too.<br/>
<br/>
George feels.... oddly at home. Watching as everyone surrounded.<br/>
<br/>
George was glad he came, for the first time in years, he was not alone on Christmas, he had a family right here to share it with.<br/>
<br/>
Clay was now at his side, handing George coffee, "Thanks."<br/>
<br/>
"I think the last one is yours." Clay picks up a wrapped present, leaving only a smaller box, wrapped in blues under the tree.<br/>
<br/>
"Also is that my hoodie?" Clay makes a serious face.<br/>
<br/>
George turns red in an instant.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh- sor-sorry I'll take it-"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm joking, it looks good on you."<br/>
<br/>
George faces away from him, picking up his present, returning to the circle, sitting down. They all look at each other, "I want to go first!" Tommy exclaims.<br/>
<br/>
"No- I will go first!" Ranboo insists.<br/>
<br/>
"What about me?" Skeppy pipes in.<br/>
<br/>
A sound of paper being ripped interrupts them, all looked over to Techoblade, who sat there with his gift unwrapped.<br/>
<br/>
"What, they're bickering was annoying me." Techno shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
"What you get?" Niki asks sweetly.<br/>
<br/>
"A pig plushie?" Techoblade questioned as he picked it out from the box.<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur sitting beside him, reached over, and pulled out a piece of paper.<br/>
<br/>
"Techo, you've just adopted an orphan!" Wilbur laughed.<br/>
<br/>
Techoblade's head whipped over to looks at Wilbur. Wilbur shows him the certificate, "It's one of those orphan teddies you take in!"<br/>
<br/>
Techoblade glares at the group around him, "Who got me an orphan!"<br/>
<br/>
No one answers.<br/>
<br/>
"Who cares!" Tommy shouts as he rips open his own present, he pulls out a nerf gun.<br/>
<br/>
"Vlog gun!" Tubbo and Tommy scream happily together.<br/>
<br/>
Next to go was Sapnap, who got a new shoes, saying he was 'going to get so many girls with them.'<br/>
<br/>
Karl then went, he got a pack of monster which he was grateful for, Quackity got cat ears, Bbh a small muffin hoodie for rat, and it went around.<br/>
<br/>
Then it was Tubbo's turn, "It’s so small!"<br/>
<br/>
"That's what she said-" Tommy coughs.<br/>
<br/>
"Language!"<br/>
<br/>
Tubbo pulls the box apart carefully, opening the lid of the small box, he smiles brightly and George lets out a sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
"It's so pretty! I love it!" Tubbo pulls the bracelet out from the box, holding it up to show everyone.<br/>
<br/>
Clay then goes, putting down his mug, he opens the terribly wrapped present, George could guess who already got Clay the present.<br/>
<br/>
Clay opens the box, and just stares at the thing in there.<br/>
<br/>
"What is it?" Quackity asks.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap suddenly bursts out in laughter, confirming George's suspicion.<br/>
<br/>
"Sapnap why'd you get me a mistletoe!" Clay throws the box at him.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap hits it out the way, "Thought you might've needed it for someone special later tonight!"<br/>
<br/>
Clay jumps up from his seat on the floor to tackle Sapnap who screams, "Dream- no, DREAM!"<br/>
<br/>
Clay is suddenly got Sapnap in a headlock, a knuckle in his hair.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you lot stop, George still has to open his!" Bad pleads.<br/>
<br/>
Clay lets go of Sapnap and sits back down beside George.<br/>
<br/>
"Go on then." Niki urges him.<br/>
<br/>
George stares down at the neatly blue present, he pulls out the bow and tears away at the paper. He feels a little odd, everyone watching him.<br/>
<br/>
Under all the wrapper, a small box which looked like a jewellery box was revealed, an expensive one at that.<br/>
<br/>
George slowly opens it, a necklace sat nicely in the centre, the piece at the end was a small axe.<br/>
<br/>
George gasped, lightly picking it up.<br/>
<br/>
"Gosh, it's lovely." George stares at it in beauty, he does not normally wear necklaces or anything, but the small charm seemed to do wonders, and very much reminds him of someone.<br/>
<br/>
"Show, show!" Karl chants.<br/>
<br/>
George lays it back in place, he picks up the small box and turns it around to face everyone else.<br/>
<br/>
A collective of 'ooohs' were heard and Quackity shouted "Sugar baby!"<br/>
<br/>
"Shut it!" George cries back.<br/>
<br/>
Their day continues, a few more games of Mario Kart, pass the parcel, some Christmas songs sang horribly on karaoke, they all go to the park, letting the younger ones burn off some energy before returning to have Christmas dinner.<br/>
<br/>
George's day has been wonderful, spending so much time surrounded by so many special people.<br/>
<br/>
He might not get Clay, but at least he got a family.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone sat around the dinner table, some drunk, some not. George was sober, Wilbur and Philza definitely weren't, it was funny to watch them both drunk.<br/>
<br/>
Techno volunteered to stay sober, to stop any of the teens getting into the alcohol.<br/>
<br/>
Quackity and Karl settled for monster while Sapnap sat beside them, half sober and half drunk, giggling at anything Karl said, to which Quackity face palmed each time.<br/>
<br/>
George jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up, it was just Clay.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, got that thing to show you."<br/>
<br/>
George stood up from his seat, following Clay. George followed him into a dark hallway of the house and into a room that looked pretty much empty lit up with blue fairy lights and candles, a record player in the corner, sat on top of a small table with a mini Christmas playing his favourite song, 'I'm not in love.', George looked back at Clay in awe.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I'm not in love.<br/>
</em><br/>
Clay was holding the jewellery box that George had unwrapped earlier this day, "Can I put it on for you?" Clay gestures towards the necklace in the now open box.<br/>
<br/>
<em>So don't forget it.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Yeah.." George is breathless when Clay gets closer to wrap each side of the necklace around George's neck, he waits patiently as he hears a click, notifying it was on.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It's just a silly phase I'm going through.</em><br/>
<br/>
George lifts up his hand to touch the small axe on the end of the chain, smiling.<br/>
<br/>
"Am I correct in saying you got me this?"<br/>
<br/>
<em>And just because, I call you up.</em><br/>
<br/>
George looks back at Clay, eyes staring deep into Clay's ones.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made.<br/>
</em><br/>
Although dimly lit, George can see the look on Clay's face.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I'm not in love, no no, it’s because..</em><br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, you like it?" Clay lifts his own hand to meddle with the axe charm too.<br/>
<br/>
I like to see you.<br/>
<br/>
"Like it?", George puts his hand over Clay's, a sudden push of confidence coming out of nowhere.<br/>
<br/>
<em>But then again, that doesn't mean you that much to me.</em><br/>
<br/>
"I love it."<br/>
<br/>
<em>So if I call you, don't make a fuss.<br/>
</em><br/>
Both of them stared at each other, and George can see it clearly now.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Don't tell your friends about the two of us.</em><br/>
<br/>
George can have what he wants.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I'm not in love, no no, it’s because..</em><br/>
<br/>
Clay's other snakes up to George's cheek, the same feeling as last night sparked within George.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Be quiet, big boys don't cry.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Is this okay?"<br/>
<br/>
<em>Big boys don't cry, big boys don't cry.</em><br/>
<br/>
Clay leans in.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Big boys don't cry, big boys don't cry.<br/>
</em><br/>
George tilts his head and he whispers;<br/>
<em><br/>
I keep your picture, upon the wall.</em><br/>
<br/>
"I don't think anything has ever been so okay in my life."<br/>
<br/>
<em>It hides a nasty stain, that’s lying there.</em><br/>
<br/>
Clay ducks down, lips connecting his own. George feels Clay move his hand from his hands to his waist, gripping him.<br/>
<br/>
<em>So, don't you ask me</em>.<br/>
<br/>
George's own hands wraps around Clay's shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
<em>To give it back.</em><br/>
<br/>
They pull against each other, trying to get as close as possible.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I know you know it doesn't mean that much me.</em><br/>
<br/>
They pull apart, foreheads touching.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I'm not in love, no no, it's because...</em><br/>
<br/>
George stifled a laugh, maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>